overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Black Scripture/@comment-78.226.26.9-20151010151534/@comment-110.55.4.159-20151010202756
Yes it's fact. You can see it on the author's twitter though you just have to scroll down (a lot) and know how to read Japanese. You can also see it on wikia's forum. I'm not hurrying, just summarizing. I don't like to repeat again what I already shared on different pages in wikia. "How come humans in New World didn't learn about or even know about 9th and 10th rank magic?" It's simple. It's not like normal people know it exist. Remember that 6th tier magic is already in realms of legend among them. Emphasis on "Legend" here. They didn't even know that 8th, 9th and 10th tier exist. Look at Theo getting crazy and licking a magic crystal sealing an 8th tier spell. It's not common knowledge and only selected individuals know it in whole New World. You can probably count them using your fingers and toes. "I don't understand why the Slane T. doesn't know about 9th and 10th rank magic?" Aren't you the same person who said Zetsumei was atleast level 80 and has an overrank spell? Even if she was level 70+ she should atleast have a 8th tier spell on her disposal and having 10th tier isn't far fetched. Look here, Slane Theocracy does know it or atleast I think they do. It just that it's classified information among the top brass. It's a national secret. Why should they hide it? It was their trump card. Look at our real world's government works. Lots of red tapes and conspiracy right? It's the same way with Slane T. and other countries. You just don't share these kind of information like you're sharing a page in facebook. I also like to add that the scriptures, atleast the 3 known scriptures (BS, WS, SS) aren't public knowledge. It's a secret organization in Slane Theocracy. You can read this on Volume 4 Intermission. Furthermore, information is limited even within the scriptures. For example, only few people know the existence of Zesshi. Moreover, Nigun doesn't know Zesshi existence even though he's the Captain of Sunlight Scripture. He said this in Vol 1 when he was scrambling his brain who Ainz is -- In Nigun's knowledge, only few were able to be on par with Dominion of Authority: Six Great Gods, Dragon Lord, Legendary monster Landfall and Demon God. So what's my point? The point is the top brass of Slane Theocracy are bunch of information manipulative bastards like how CIA, NASA, Interpol or any government work. Therefore hiding the fact from the general populace is highly plausible. "The fact that players who were sent at the same time didn't share the "secret" about 10th tier magic throughout their life time to New World-humans who are inferior to other races is ridiculous!" I think sharing them the existence of 10th tier is ridiculous. To the public, yes. To an unknown world you get transported to after just playing an online game, very yes. But who said they didn't? They actually did. SGG - I've already explained above. EGK - They did, or more precisely they left the "Nameless Book of Spells". 13 Heroes - They didn't but that was because they were short lived and died really early. Proof for that can be found on Vol 7 Intermission when "Rigrit and PDL said that they (the leader who is player and other players) could have shared more thing about Yggdrasil's stuffs but too bad they died early" -- is what they talked about. We already had a Dark Knight (member of 13 heroes) who Momon himself speculated to be atleast level 70. Level 70... that's overrank magic there or if not atleast 10th tier spell or something equivalent. "The theory about all players sent at the same time to New World right before shutdown makes just as little sense as players being sent every 100 years." Really? I think it's more plausible than getting sent every 2 years during the running days of Yggdrasil which came out of nowhere and has no "tangible" basis. Speaking of "tangible" basis, we know a Player get trannsported during server shutdown if he stayed online. This is true because Ainz got transported. That's a "tangible" or direct evidence right there. On the other hand, where's your tangible/direct evidence that players get transported while players normally play the game every 2 years? None. Zero. Nil. See the difference why I believe this more than that fan theory? "...all players being sent at the same time." Correction: You misunderstood this part. I didn't mean all players were sent at the same time. They were "queued" at the same time, then sent on different timelines. There's a huge difference between the two. I already gave you an indirect evidence for this. In the alternate story of the author, the one with powerpuff girl reference, Ainz was transported in a different timeline simply because he went outside and watched the fireworks instead being inside of Nazarick. If watching fireworks outside and sitting inside makes a difference of 200 years, then what else could it be for other players who were also at different locations?